Lepo je biti milijonar?
Lepo je biti milijonar is a Slovenian game show based on the British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Aired from March 6, 2000 to May 27, 2005 on POP TV and was presented by Jonas Žnidaršič, who in 2003 was replaced by Boštjan Romih. The top prizes were 10.000.000 SIT (March 6, 2000-2003) and 15.000.000 SIT (February 21, 2003 - May 27, 2005). From March 1, 2007 to January 1, 2008, the show was aired on RTV Slovenija under the name Milijonar z Jonasom (sometimes as Milijonar) which was presented by Jonas Žnidaršič again. Top prize became €100,000. The series will return in 2019 https://siol.net/planet-tv/novosti/prijavite-se-na-najbolj-popularen-kviz-na-svetu-488313. Lifelines In this version three lifelines used: * 50:50 (polovička) * Phone-a-Friend (klic v sili) * Ask the Audience (glas ljudstva) Seasons * Season 1 (March 6, 2000 - 2000) * Season 2 (Summer 2000) * Season 3 (Autumn 2000) * Season 4 (Winter 2000) * Season 5 (February 2001 - 2001) * Season 6 (February 23, 2002 - 2002) * Season 7 (February 22, 2003 - June 8, 2003) * Season 8 (October 5, 2003 - December 28, 2003) * Season 9 (February 21, 2004 - May 30, 2004) * Season 10 (September 19, 2004 - December 26, 2004) * Season 11 (February 11, 2005 - May 27, 2005) * Season 12 (34 episodes, March 1, 2007 - January 1, 2008) * Season 13 (? episodes, March 4, 2019 - 2019) In total, 293 episodes aired. Money Trees Money tree of Lepo je biti milijonar - Kviz z Jonasom from March 1, 2007 to January 1, 2008. Winners Top Prize Winners * Peter Lazar - SIT 10 000 000 (October 2001) * Akim Kysselef - SIT 10 000 000 (April 2002) * Matjaž Tanko (celebrity edition) - SIT 10 000 000 (March 29, 2002) * Gorazd Škerbinek - SIT 10 000 000 (November 2002) * Aleš Jankovič (firefighters edition) - SIT 10 000 000 (?) * Jaro Leskovsek - SIT 15 000 000 (May 16, 2004) * Viktor Niko - SIT 15 000 000 (July 2005) Other winners * Matijaž Makoter - 2 500 000 SIT (2005) https://youtu.be/CVhU_JhLS1s * Bogdan Kopmajer - 500 000 SIT (2003 - 2005) * Albina Pisk - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) * Aleš Volčanšek - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) * Jure Županec - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) * Igor Šetinc - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) * Andraž Stožer - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) * Vladimir Melinc - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) * Vesna Tomc - SIT 5 000 000 (2000 - 2003) €12,500 winners * Goran Abramovič (April 19, 2007) * Tomaž Lenaršič (June 14, 2007) * Saša Jerkovič (January 1, 2008) €7,500 winners * Simon Telban (April 26, 2007) * Matjaž Kerman (June 14, 2007) * Denis Duh (September 27, 2007) * Mitja Cotič (December 27, 2007) €5,000 winners * Aleš Sotler (March 15, 2007) * Blaž Kelbl (April 26, 2007) * Nika Brunet (May 10, 2007) * Mojmir Cilenšek (May 17, 2007) * Tina Perme (May 24, 2007) * Borut Bratuš (September 6, 2007) * Aljaž Ravnjak (October 11, 2007) * Matjaž Petrej (December 6, 2007) * Jonas Žnidaršič (January 1, 2008) €3,500 winners * Neža Peršolja (March 29, 2007) * Robert Smisl (April 12, 2007) * Boštjan Grajfoner (May 3, 2007) * Dušan Marolt (May 10, 2007) * Miran Milanšek (May 31, 2007) * Matic Smolej (June 21, 2007) * Damijan Bobek (June 21, 2007) * Toni Brodar (September 6, 2007) * Tomaž Čretnik (September 13, 2007) * Metej Košir (September 20, 2007) * Dejan Podhraški (October 4, 2007) * Andrej Jekovec (October 11, 2007) * Primož Fajmut (October 25, 2007) * Gašper Kukec Mezek (October 25, 2007) * Tjaša Marinšek (November 8, 2007) * Miha Gorišek (December 20, 2007) €2,500 winners * Aljoša Novakovič (March 22, 2007) * Viktorija Ježovnik (March 22, 2007) * Attila Szabo (April 5, 2007) * Barbara Grovelnik (May 10, 2007) * Jernej Suhadolnik (June 7, 2007) * Zdene Bučan (June 7, 2007) * Tjaša Bartol (June 28, 2007) * Aleš Tomše (June 28, 2007) * Dejan Mekiš (September 13, 2007) * Blaž Debevec (October 4, 2007) * Klavdija Dežman (October 11, 2007) * Bojan Tonič (October 18, 2007) * Boštjan Domitrovič (November 22, 2007) * Milan Žaberl (December 20, 2007) * Matjaž Potočnik (December 27, 2007) €1,500 winners * Grega Rihtar (March 1, 2007) * Milan Koželj (March 8, 2007) * Žiga Selčan (October 25, 2007) * Petra Nosan (November 8, 2007) * Uroš Bajželj (December 13, 2007) * Rok Češnovar (December 20, 2007) €750 winners * Maj Jukič (September 27, 2007) €500 winners * Aljoša Petrovčič (March 1, 2007) * Lucija Perharič (March 1, 2007) * Elena Metelko (March 8, 2007) * Edvard Petrič (March 8, 2007) * Simon Gregorn (March 15, 2007) * Darjan Lapanje (March 15, 2007) * Blaž Kolar (March 29, 2007) * Zrinka Petravič (April 5, 2007) * Marjan Burnik (April 12, 2007) * David Lukman (April 19, 2007) * Albin Vegelj (May 17, 2007) * Tomaž Kumer (May 24, 2007) * Gašper Markič (May 24, 2007) * Žiga Jamnik (May 31, 2007) * Mojca Klančar Dolinar (June 21, 2007) * Urh Vidmar (September 20, 2007) * Danijel Marjanovič (October 18, 2007) * Jerneja Lazar (October 18, 2007) * Helena Žagar (November 22, 2007) * Gregor Mavčič (November 29, 2007) * Špela Vehovar (November 29, 2007) * Ivan Kranjec (December 6, 2007) * Barbara Zelenko (December 6, 2007) * Gorazd Firm (December 6, 2007) * Danijel Križaj (December 13, 2007) * Nia Majcen (December 27, 2007) €0 winners * Matija Lavrinc (April 5, 2007) * Samo Veble (May 3, 2007) * Blaž Dobrovoljc (November 8, 2007) * David Nastran (November 22, 2007) Trivia * On first episode of new series of Lepo je biti mijijonar (February 21, 2003) appeared 10 best contestants from the 1st version of the show (won at least SIT 5 000 000). They had chance to win SIT 15 000 000. https://www.dnevnik.si/74107 * On March 8, 2007 episode, contestant Milan Koželj on his 3rd question the Ask the Audience lifeline used, where 100% voted for one option. * In 2000-2008, 293 episodes aired and more than 700 contestants appeared. References Category:Shows Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions